Broken Soldier
by GhostWriter2493
Summary: Vincent has always been jealous of Cornelius Robinson's success. Vincent vows to seek revenge on Cornelius by destroying the most important person to him. Wilbur. Rated M for rape, slash, violence and swearing.


AN: Thank you for deciding to click into my first fic

AN: Thank you for deciding to click into my first fic! I've written loads of fics before including slash fics but none have ever been put on the internet.

Call me twisted or whatever but I quite enjoyed writing this :P

At the moment this is a oneshot, however if people like it and I get positive reviews I might consider making it a multiple chapter story.

Enjoy!

Summary: Vincent has always been envious of Cornelius Robinson's success. What happens when his jealousy tips him over the edge and he vows to seek revenge on Cornelius Robinson? Vincent wants to hurt Cornelius in the worst possible way and to do that he sets out to destroy the most important person to Cornelius. _Wilbur._

Rated for swearing, rape and slash.

**Broken Soldier**

Vincent angrily paced the deserted streets of Todayland, enraged that once again, his attempts at getting back at Cornelius Robinson had again been a complete and utter failure.

"Little fucker," he murmured under his breath, angrily grinding his teeth together and clenching his fist.

He sighed and checked his watch. 8:35pm. He should be getting the word anytime soon, but he wished she would hurry the hell up. Growling furiously to himself, he resumed his pacing again. What was taking so long? He wanted to get this over with so he could have his revenge, once and for all.

He shivered as a gust of wind shook through the deserted night sky. _Damn it. _He should have brought a coat.

Or stayed at home. If he had a choice in the matter, he would have been sitting at home right now, curled up beside the fireplace. Or better yet, in bed. He hadn't had a wink of sleep in over two days. That was also Robinson's fault. But of course everything which was a mess in Vincent's life was all because of that moron.

But as much as he would have loved to have been at home right now, business always came before pleasure. Yeah, right. _Business. _ What a joke.

Thanks to Robinson Industries, his business was now a complete laughing stock. Before Robinson showed up, it had been _him _who was on top. It had been him who had been the number one scientist and inventor, but of course that moron had to show up and ruin it all for him. Ever since Cornelius Robinson had opened up Robinson Industries almost twenty years ago, he had stolen everything that mattered away from him and had he ever gotten an apology? To hell he hadn't!

Well, if he thought, he was going to get away with it and Vincent was just going to let him get away with stealing everything away from him and let him go on walking all over him, well he could guess again. He was sick and tired of it and it was going to end right now!

In a way, he was saddened that it had to have come to this. _Revenge. _If Robinson had just let him had his fair share of the glory in the beginning, then it would never have come to this. Hell, he had even been willing to join forces with Robinson Industries and they could have been a team, they could have been great together. But of course Robinson would have none of it. The little mother fucker just wanted _his _shot at the glory and he would never share that with anyone, Vincent was now convinced that it had been Robinson's intention right from the start; to rob him dry and reduce him nothing. Well he had succeeded that's for sure.

But he wasn't going to let him get away with it any longer. Now he was going to turn the tables and hurt Cornelius Robinson in the worst possible way. He was going to destroy the person who he cared about the most and reduce him to nothing. He was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

He felt something vibrate in his jeans pocket.

A sly smirk twisted onto his lips and something flashed in his icy cold blue eyes. It was a shame all right, but for some reason, what he was about to do filled him bliss. He was going to enjoy it.

And with that, he turned and began making his way over to Robinson Industries.

**Meanwhile, at the Robinson mansion**

Wilbur sighed and glanced around his bedroom.

He was bored out of his skull! There was nothing to do!

He had spent the weekend playing endless chargeball and video games instead of doing his math homework, which in turn, and caused him to have yet another bad grade on his report card.

Of course his parents had been furious. Wilbur still cringed at the livid look that had been on his mother's face when she'd found his report card which had been stuffed down the side of his bed, which he'd done in the hopes that his parents wouldn't have to find out that he was failing practically every subject with the exception of creative writing, which was the only thing he excelled at. He knew his parents would hit the roof. And he was right, because they did.

His mother had glared had him, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands on her hips as she'd watched him stutter and blubber out every excuse in the book, despite knowing that he sounded ridiculous and there was no way he was going to get away with it.

And as for his father? Well for some reason he just took it as a personal insult that his son still continued to fail Science even despite the extra tuition he's paid for.

Wilbur had mumbled his excuse to his livid parents, shrugged his shoulders and tried apologising over and over, but they weren't having any of it. He had been grounded and his parents had took away all his video games, his chargeball, his television and virtual reality set and as they said, he wasn't having any of them back until he put his ass into gear, studied and got his grades up. Which in that case, Wilbur knew he would probably never see his video games or chargeball ever again.

And now he had absolutely _nothing_ to do. And it had only been five hours since school finished! He was going to go out of mind with boredom.

Wilbur hopped down from his bed and began to make his way down the hall. It was unusually quiet. Usually his eccentric family would always be a flurry of activity and noise, but he supposed that tonight they were too busy admiring Tallulah's new dress design to do anything. He couldn't begin to imagine why. It's a dress, for crying out loud!

His father had stashed all his video games and chargeball in his lab at Robinson Industries so he would have no chance of sneaking them into his bedroom when he wasn't looking. They were out of the house, safe from him…or so he thought…

A thought was working it's way into Wilbur's head and a sly smile was sneaking onto his lips.

Nobody was at Robinson Industries right now except for the receptionist but he could deal with her and his dad was downstairs. The rest of his family was busy, so surely nobody would notice if he left the house for a few minutes…

Robinson Industries was just along the road, it would only take five minutes to get there and back. If he snuck away a few video games, nobody would notice…

Abruptly stopping outside the lounge, Wilbur pressed his ear against the door, where several voices and cries of excitement greeted him. Wilbur rolled his eyes at the sound of the shrill scream which he recognized immediately to belong to his Grandma Lucille.

He had been right. They were all busy. If he snuck out now then nobody would notice he was gone. He would just take a couple of video games, one or two maybe, so his father wouldn't notice any were missing and he'd stash them in his bedroom somewhere…under the bed or he'd stuff them under his pillow…

Satisfied that his family weren't going to be exiting the lounge anytime soon, he sluggishly crept over to the front door.

It was pitch black outside, but that didn't worry Wilbur. Robinson Industries was only a couple minutes or so away, he could get there on foot no problem.

Besides, it was always busy in Todayland. People were always around, even at night, and it was a relatively safe neighbourhood in a safe town with little crime. It wasn't unusual for kids his own age and younger to be seen still playing outside even well after dark. Parents in Todayland generally didn't worry about their kids getting kidnapped or murdered because things like that just didn't happen around here.

But still it was freezing. Damn it, he wished he'd brought a coat. Walking outside without a coat and wearing jeans and a t-shirt in the middle of January just wasn't a good idea.

Shivering and with his teeth chattering together, Wilbur sluggishly wrapped his arms around himself, in a hopeless attempt to keep warm as a chilly gust of wind shook through him.

_Where is everybody? _Wilbur wondered to himself, nervously glancing around the deserted streets. It was so quiet, normally there would still be people around, adults finishing off their shopping or on their way home from work or even kids just messing around. But tonight, nobody was around. Odd…

Teeth still chattering, Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief when the Robinson Industries building loomed into view. Finally! A chance to get out of the cold and into some warmth!

Picking up speed, he became to run towards the building, throwing the doors open, grateful for the warmth.

The receptionist was sitting behind the desk, tapping away at a computer. She didn't appear to notice him, which Wilbur was grateful for. He didn't feel like explaining himself right now. Nor did he want her blabbing to his father that he'd been here, especially when he was supposed to be still grounded.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief to himself, Wilbur crept into his father's lab on the left, silently closing the door behind him, satisfied that he hadn't disturbed the receptionist and she didn't have a clue that he was there. All he had to do was find a couple of video games and get out of there, which shouldn't be too difficult.

Wilbur smiled slyly to himself as in amongst the various test tubes brewing brightly colored bizarre substances and numerous machines and inventions lying quietly around him, which had all been switched off after his father's shift two hours earlier, there lay his video games, set in a stack on the edge of his father's desk in the corner.

_Perfect. _Creeping in amongst the test tubes and machines, he cautiously selected two video games and gripped them tightly under his arms.

"Like taking candy from a baby," he muttered to himself as he slicked back his jet black hair and admired his reflection in a nearby invention.

Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter inside the lab.

Wilbur gasped and spun round, the video games flying out of his grip and clashing to the floor, his heart racing as he glanced around the lab, searching for the source of the laughter.

_Get a grip, Robinson. You're just imagining things, creeping yourself out…_

Using one hand to massage his rapidly racing heart, Wilbur anxiously picked up the video games with the other, suddenly feeling very uneasy. He felt a shiver run down his spine and an icy chill race through him, despite the warmth of the lab.

"Hello, Wilbur."

Before Wilbur had a chance to realize what was happening, before he even had a chance to scream, something slammed into the back of his head.

Wilbur gasped and crashed to the cold hard floor, his head feeling like it had been split in two and the lab spinning around him. He cried out and attempted to move his arms up to his head to ease the pain, but to his horror, he realized he couldn't move. Shaking slightly, Wilbur opened his eyes and attempted to bring the lab into focus.

Wilbur yelled out and again as he felt a hand connect to his cheek, whipping his head to the side.

"Look at me, you little fucker!"

Now that everything was back in focus, Wilbur anxiously glanced up at the figure in front of him. There was a man in front of him with untidy, dirty black hair which looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks and icy blue eyes which seemed to burn right through him. The man was grinning maliciously, revealing a row of crooked yellow uneven teeth.

Wilbur began to struggle under the man's grip, but he merely crawled on top of the boy, using his full weight to pin him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur screamed, suddenly panicked. "Get off me!"

Vincent merely smirked, a malicious glimmer in his eye as he bent down to breathe into the boy's ear, sighing softly, as his arm breath hit the boy's neck.

Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he felt the man's warm breath on his neck and he began to struggle once more, but the man had him firmly held down under his full weight. He bit his lip in silent defeat.

Vincent sniggered as he felt the boy squirm underneath him, a twisted smirk still etched onto his lips.

"Stop moving Wilbur. I don't want to hurt you, don't make me," he hissed menacingly into the boy's ear. Wilbur stifled a moan and silently cried out as he felt the man nibble on his ear and sluggishly begin to caress a sweaty palm over his cheek, breathing deeply.

"Please let me go," Wilbur choked out, attempting in vain to push the man off him, but he was too strong for him. "I haven't got any money, so could you please just let me go?"

To his surprise, the man scoffed.

Wilbur gasped as the man abruptly pulled his legs apart with his knee and began to moan in pain as he pushed his own crotch onto the boy's. Wilbur bit his lip and he felt a tear run down his cheek. He couldn't help but notice the man's erection pressing painfully against his own private member as he leaned back down to his face, breathing his hot disgusting breath onto the boy's face, causing more silent tears to pour down his cheeks.

Wilbur moaned in displeasure as he felt the man's erection growing and growing, getting harder as he proceeded to cares a sweaty hand against his cheek.

"Please," Wilbur sobbed, hating how desperate he sounded, "please...let me go…"

Vincent's twisted smirk simply widened as he roughly meshed his lip's against the boy's, taking him into a hungry kiss. Slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, Vincent savoured the feeling of Wilbur's mouth as he continued to lick the inside of the boy's mouth.

Wilbur's heart began to race again and his mind began to spin as the man continued to kiss him. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't just sit back and allow himself to be used without a fight. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he had planned for him.

Vincent abruptly pulled away from the boy, to catch his breath. Wilbur took this opportunity to attempt to sit up, but Vincent wasn't having any of it as he immediately grabbed him by the arms and shoved him back down.

"Relax, Wilbur," the man breathed softly as he thrust both of his hands up Wilbur's shirt and proceeded to trace his fingertips around the teen's nipples. He smirked at the wonderful reaction. The boy moaned and arched his back at his touch.

"Does that feel good, Wilbur?" the man smirked as he pinched the teen's nipples, causing him to cry out. "You know, if you just relax, you might enjoy this."

Wilbur gasped and a sob shook through his whole body as the man then ripped off his shirt.

A voice was screaming inside Wilbur's head; he knew that this was wrong, that he was giving in to one of the filthiest desires yet he was completely powerless to stop it. Sobs began to surge through his whole body, the voice growing louder and louder, telling him to stop this, telling him that this was so wrong but he couldn't listen. He could only lie there helpless and defeated, completely alone, as the man had fun with him.

Wilbur was so caught up in his thoughts that he had barely noticed what the man had been doing. It wasn't until he felt his jeans and boxer's been pulled down, past his knees, that he finally seemed to come back to his senses and began to struggle once more, although this time it was only half heartedly and tears began to brew in his eyes from shame.

What was happening to him? Why was he letting him do this to him? _Stop it!_

Vincent tossed the boy's pants and boxers to one side and grinned thickly down at the naked boy. He had always known he was going to enjoy this. Still grinning, the man roughly adjusted the boy's legs, pulling them apart and reached down, taking hold of the boy's own limp neglected member in his hand causing the boy's legs to buckle and for him to cry out. Vincent smirked at the wonderful reaction as he proceeded to stroke the boy's limp penis, rubbing his thumb over the shaft.

Wilbur began to shake, his chest heaving with silent sobs. _Stop it! Why are you letting him do this?_ He'd never felt so helpless in his whole life. So powerless to do anything. _Why aren't you fighting? Why are you letting him do this? Stop him!_

Wilbur's breathing fastened as he felt the man continue to rub his rapidly hardening penis, tears pouring down his cheek in shame and humiliation. He choked back a half sob as he felt the man pull away from the assault on his penis and proceed to roll Wilbur onto his stomach.

"Please…" Wilbur sobbed, "please…don't do this…don't..."

"Too late to stop now," Vincent murmured as he placed a knee in between Wilbur's legs, keeping them firmly separated whilst he also unzipped his own pants.

Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body rocking with sobs and terror and just flat out helplessness. He buried his head onto the hard cold floor, his ribs and back screaming out in agony and discomfort from lying on the stone cold floor of the lab, his naked body shaking from fear and horror. He choked back a terrified desperate sob as he heard the sound of the man pulling his own pants down and off. There was no escaping what was going to happen in a few minutes.

Why him? The voice was screaming inside his head again, telling him to not let him do this horrible unforgivable thing to him, but Wilbur could barely hear it. He had never felt so isolated and helpless, completely powerless to stop the man from hurting him in the worst possible way.

There was nothing he could do except lie still whilst the man had his fun with him.

"Don't do this, please…my dad…"

But he wasn't listening. Vincent smirked as he placed his hands on the boys hips and shoved his own rock solid erection into the boys anus.

Wilbur screamed out as loud as his lungs would allow him as the man proceeded to force himself in and out of the boy, grasping his hips tightly and groaning and grunting in pleasure as he continued to force his erection in and out of the boy, picking up speed with every thrust.

Wilbur continued to scream, begging the man to stop. Wilbur could feel his insides tearing up and blow begin to flow between his thighs as the man continued his assault, Wilbur's body jerking roughly forward onto the stone cold floor each time the man thrust into him.

Wilbur sobbed, tears spilling out all over his cheeks, screaming out in agony.

He felt like he was going to be ripped in two. Oh God, it hurt.

Vincent was groaning and grunting, crying out in pleasure and bliss as he destroyed the boy, wanting to watch him suffer, wanting to hear him scream out in agony, wanting to hear the boy scream at him, begging him to stop.

Vincent smirked as he watched the tears spill out of the boy's eyes, his face screwed up in terror and agony, enjoying the fact that he was hurting the boy and making him suffer. Blood was gushing out of the boy's anus causing Vincent to snigger and with his left hand, he began pumping the boy's half hard neglected member.

Wilbur continued to wail. Oh God, it hurt. And yet at the same time…

Wilbur could hear the man grunting and groaning in pleasure. He let out a loud gasp and before he had even time to think about what he was doing, Wilbur was forcing himself back onto the man, moving his body in time with his thrusts.

Vincent grinned thickly as he removed his hand from the teen's member and brought it back to his hip.

When he came inside of the boy, he reared himself backwards and rammed into the boy as hard as he could, emptying his fluid into the body before collapsing on top of him.

Wilbur's head was spinning. What had just happened? Why had he let this happen to him? Why hadn't he fought harder?

The lab began to spin again and it wasn't long before he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

AN: OK, so that's it!

Please R & R and tell me what you think. Do you think I should leave it as a oneshot or continue it? Was there enough detail?

Please let me know, but no flames please!


End file.
